Schoenproblemen
by daanilondon
Summary: Het Medicopter Team klampt met schoenproblemen.


Gina, Biggi, Karin hebben dienst Biggi heeft haar sani diploma gehaald en is nu in dienst bij de B-Crew. "Thomas heeft me schoenen alweer verstopt!"roept Karin kwaad door de basis heen. "Waarom nou weer?"vroeg Biggi lachend. "Doe niet zo lollig en help me mee zoeken ja?!"roept Karin woedend, ze loopt de kleedkamer uit en loopt de jongenskleedkamer in. "Zo Thomas, nu wil ik me schoenen terug"zegt Karin.

Thomas staat net onder de douche maar antwoord lachend: "Veel zoek plezier" Karin vind het allemaal niet meer zo geinig en trekt Thomas onder de douche vandaan. "Nu wil ik weten waar je me schoenen hebt verstopt"zegt Karin boos. Dan komen Gina en Biggi met ieder één schoen in hun hand binnen lopen. "Er was iemand zo lollig om je schoenen in de wc te zetten"zegt Gina en ze geeft haar schoen aan Karin. "Oh dankje" zegt Karin opgelucht en pakt de schoenen van Gina en Biggi aan. "En jou Thomas, jou krijg ik nog wel" lacht karin gemeen als ze de kleedkamer uitlopen.

Thomas geeft er niks om en gaat rustig door met douchen, even later word het water verdraait koud."Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"gild Thomas door de basis heen. Dan komt Karin binnenlopen, en ligt zo te zien in een deuk. "Had je niet verwacht he?"grinnikt ze. "Nee, maar nu sta ik hier wel te bevriezen" zegt Thomas pissig, maar kan er later de lol er ook wel van in zien. "Zou je hem nu weer warmer willen zetten?" bibbert Thomas, "Anders ben ik zometeen nog een ijsblok.."

Karin kan haar lach niet meer inhouden en valt lachend op de grond. "Moet jij jezelf nu eens zien staan"roept ze lachend. "Nou haha"bibbert Thomas. "Hier heb je een handoek"zegt Peter die van een afstand aan het toekijken was. "Dank je"zegt Thomas en hij slaat z'n handoek om. Thomas kijkt Karin pesterig aan en bibbert: "Ik zou maar uitkijken dame, anders zijn je schoentjes straks weer weg." Karin pakt Thomas zijn schoenen en loopt er mee weg, "Jij moet maar oppassen"roept Karin.

Thomas heeft z'n schoenen weer terug en Karin heeft ook weer alles wat van haar is. "Zo en nu gaan we normaal doen"zegt Biggi moederachtig. "Ja mama"zegt Thomas en hij steekt z'n tong uit. "Thomas straf, Hup Thomas gaat de heli schoonmaken!"roept Biggi en ze geeft Thomas een emmer en een zeem. "Ja dan kan ik me straks weer douchen"zegt Thomas chagerijnig. "Eigen schuld dikke bult!"roept Karin Thomas na.

Thomas draait zich om en loopt met grote stappen op Karin af. "Karin, Karin, Karin. waar moet dat met jou naartoe." "De heli" antwoord Karin vrolijk en ze pakt de emmer van hem over. "Ik help je wel even."verbaast keken Gina en Biggi haar na.."Zag je dat?"vraagt Gina aan Biggi. "Ja dat is echt raar"zegt Biggi en ze lopen naar binnen toe. Peter ligt van de bank af en vraagt met een pijnlijk gezicht: "Wie is er dood..?!" "Niemand joh"zegt Biggi en ze sleept Peter mee naar buiten.

"Nee ik wil niet naar buiten!" zeurt Peter "laat me nou maar even liggen". "Karin kom eens uit die heli, en Gina kun je ook even komen, er is weer eens iemand dwars!"roept Biggi naar Karin en Gina.

Ondertussen bij de Helikopter: "Thomas?" Karin doopte met een gemene grijns op haar gezicht een spons in het water. Thomas keek op. "Tisser?" Karin gooide de spons in zijn gezicht. "Die kreeg je nog!" zei ze met een uitgestreken gezicht.

Even later komt Peter met 2 paar schoenen aan lopen. "Goh wat zijn dit leuke schoenen"zegt hij en neemt ze mee naar z'n auto.

Gina laat zich lekker op de bank ploffen. eigelijk moet ze zich gaan omkleden maar daar heeft ze nog helemaaaal geen zin in. dan gaat de deur van Höpplers kantoor open. 'Juffrouw Aigner, weet u wat deze schoenen onder mijn bureau doen?' Gina kijkt op. 'die zijn van Thomas.' zegt ze schamper. 'geeft u maar.' ze grijnst gemeen, er komt opeens een heel leuk plannetje in haar op.

Dan geef ik ze liever zelf terug aan de Herr Wächter" zegt Höppler. Maar Gina staat op en grijpt de schoenen van zijn bureau en loopt weg. Gina denkt inzichzelf, hoe ze het moet aanpakken.. dan loopt ze naar de heli en maakt Thomas zijn schoenen aan de lier vast. Biggi komt er aan lopen een kijkt verbaast naar de lier. "Ahum Gina? Wat ben jij van plan?"vraagt Biggi. "Nou kijk, ik ga samen met Karin Thomas terugpakken"zegt Gina. "Dat word lachen! Ik ga mee"zegt Biggi en ze stapt in, Karin komt er aan lopen en stapt ook in. "Toe maar Gina we gaan!"zegt Karin met een smile van oor tot oor "Oke Karin, daar gaan we" lacht Gina. "Wat zal hij raar op kijken als die het zie he? grijnst Karin, die moeite doet om niet de slappe lach te krijgen. "Zal ik Thomas naar buiten lokken?" vraagt Biggi die het plan nog niet echt begrijpt. "Jaaaaa goed idee"zegt Karin en ze krijgt opeens de slappe lach. "Thomas? Kom es naar buiten?"vraagt Biggi door de speaker.

Thomas die net aan het flipperen is, gaat met een chagrijnig gezicht naar buiten. Opeens schrikt hij als, hij z'n eigen schoenen in de lucht ziet hangen aan de lier. "He, mijn schoenen!" brult Thomas, "breng ze even hier!" De 3 meiden liggen dubbel, "Oke, Thomas maar voor 1 reden" antwoord Karin vrolijk. "En dat is?"vraagt Thomas. De heli staat inmiddels weer aan de grond.

Karin en Thomas lopen naar elkaar toe, Karin geeft zijn schoenen weer terug. "Ik wil iets"zegt Karin. Gina en Biggi lopen snel naar binnen toe, Thomas en Karin staan alleen buiten. "Kom hier dan"zegt Thomas zacht. Karin loopt naar Thomas toe en ze geven elkaar zo'n lange kus. "Ooooohhh, een mooi begin voor een lange relatie"zegt Biggi tegen Gina. "Haha, pas jij maar op"zegt Gina. "Wattan?"vraagt Biggi bang. "Straks komt Rambo terug"zegt Gina en ze loopt weg. "Neeeee niet Rambo!"gild Biggi en ze rent achter Gina aan.


End file.
